


Letters

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Ilia exchange letters after he leaves Ordon Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the the first in a series of one-shots I've already posted on Tumblr and fanfiction.net.
> 
> Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda series.

Dear Link,  
This is probably not going to reach you. After all, the postman isn't some kind of omniscient being; even _he_ admitted to not knowing where you are when I asked him, and it's his job to find people. You'll be glad to know that Epona came back. She was injury-free, so you don't need to worry about being told off when you come back. I know it might take a while to get home now that you don't have a horse, but I can wait. As long as you are coming back. It _has_ been almost half a year. Maybe you just lost track of time. You always used to do that when we were kids.  
Colin has grown up quite a lot since you've been gone. He's now made it his job to scout the woods with Talo for any remaining monsters. Well, _technically_ Talo thought of it first, but ever since you had to chase after him on Epona, no one trusts him in the woods on his own, so Colin agreed to accompany him. That day feels so long ago now. It was just before we were captured by the shadow monsters and you started your journey. I suppose after exploring the land you couldn't stand being in our little village. But it's impossible to cut all ties from the place you came from, so I know you'll come back. If not for anyone else, then for the children. They all miss you. _I_ miss you.  
I wish you had told me where you were going when you left. Then I wouldn't have to worry. But Dad says that I don't have to anyway, because you know I'd kill you if you got hurt. That doesn't stop me. I can't help but worry that there'll be no one left to deliver this message to. Please make sure to write back if you get this letter. The postman will tell me if it's safely delivered, so I will _know_ if you get it and don't reply. It doesn't have to be long. I just want to know that you're safe.  
Hope you write soon,  
Ilia  


Dear Ilia,  
It's good to hear from you again. I'm fine (your Dad's right about me being too scared of you to get hurt!), but there's something I need to do, and I can't guarantee that I'll be back any time soon. Give my best to everyone in Ordon, will you? On another note, I'm glad Epona made it back safely. I couldn't bring her any further, but I couldn't turn back either, so I sent her home without me. At least now I have your reassurance that I won't be faced with a death glare when I get home! Well, not from you, anyway. I don't _think_ I've given anyone else a reason to give me one.  
I don't have much time to write this (the postman is standing behind me tapping his foot, and he has no other reason to come up this way, so I have to finish _now_ ) and you know how bad I am at finishing off letters, so I'm sorry if this seems abrupt.  
Link  
P.S. I miss you too.


End file.
